


waiting for the right time

by montecarlos



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, this is basically a 2k fic of robin and ant snogging in a ice bath made from a bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “I guess, but for now, it’s somewhere we can cool down,” Ant says, raising his eyebrows as he slowly peels off his fireproof undershirt.Ant helps Robin to cool down at the Santiago ePrix.





	waiting for the right time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little quick thing that wouldn't leave me alone after the eprix. Based off all the teammates sharing ice baths to cool themselves down, the Jev instagram post is obviously real, the rest is not, sadly. Title from Midnight City by M83. This fic was spawned because of Susanne and the FE group chat. I know, I know you wanted porn but you get macking instead. 
> 
> This fic would not exist without Niamh, who hates it when I yell at her when she's trying to watch Gaytona, bless you, you diamond.

It’s been a while since they were spotted next to one another. They have to be careful these days - they’re no longer teammates so they’re unable to drape themselves over one another like another certain pair of tall men in black and gold overalls do. Thankfully however, their friendship is one that is barely noticed within the paddock. Hardly anyone had snapped a photograph of Robin congratulating Ant on his pole position in Ad Diriyah and the camera had barely focused on them for more than two seconds as they both stand a few inches apart, trying to shelter from the unbearable Santiago heat.     
  
Robin sips on his bottle of water as he watches the screen. His name slowly falls down the standings and he feels the tightness in the bottom of his stomach. He’s happy for Sam - of course he is - but he wants to perform equally as well. Sam wasn’t the one who ended up without a seat two seasons ago. Sam wasn’t the one who ended up having to watch the races on his crappy iPhone screen, wishing that he was there, with  _ him. He  _ stands on Robin’s left, arms folded and face blank - at least to the viewers it seems that way, but Robin knows Antonio. He knows him too well. He can spot Ant’s finger picking at a thread on his racing overalls, the slight upturn of his lip catching his teeth. He’s nervous and Robin understands.    
  
Ant catches his eye and his lip quirks up ever so slightly. Robin knows that look. Ant slopes away, presumably back to his own garage. Robin watches him leave, his teeth caught between his lip before he snaps himself out of his daze. He stays another few seconds, taking another pull from his water bottle before he walks away from the little viewing pen towards his garage. He cuts through the back of one of the other garages - he’s not really paying attention to whose -  as he sips on his bottle, walking back towards his own garage. Robin pulls his phone out as he walks, firing up instagram when he spots it.    
  
**jeanericvergne: It’s getting hot in here….#JEANDRE #SantiagoEPrix #DSTecheetah #ABBFormulaE** ****  
****  
It’s timestamped only a few seconds ago but Robin can’t stop staring at the photo. They look happy, both beaming - Jev has a towel hanging over his head and André is sitting in the bin, looking relaxed. Robin feels his heart wrench at the sight. He misses doing that with a certain person. He loves Sam, the smaller man is outgoing and funny and they have a history together, but he’s not  _ Antonio. _ He’s not the man that Robin grew up with. Sam didn’t take Robin’s first kiss when they tested in Red Bull together. Sam didn’t cuddle up with Robin after their BMW drives. Sam didn’t come to Robin’s room to comfort him after he lost his drive. He misses being able to be close to Ant. At Andrétti, it was never questioned why they were together - now they’re expected to be with other people, with their  _ teammates _ .    
  
Robin  _ hates _ it. He hates having to keep his distance, to not be able to go and lean on Antonio’s car and chat to him whilst he waits for his turn in superpole. He misses not being able to watch Ant go through his pre-race routine with his stupid skipping rope. He’s so deep in thought, he barely notices the arm brushing against the crook of his elbow dragging him into the nearest garage. Robin opens his mouth to scream, but a hand covers it before he can, almost anticipating his next move.    
  
“Don’t scream, it’s only me,” Antonio murmurs against the shell of his ear. His skin is warm against the thin layer of Robin’s fireproofs. He pulls his hand away and Robin immediately spins around to face the slightly taller man. Ant looks the same as he did five minutes ago, his light hair is still mussed and fluffy, the smirk still evident on his lips.    
  
“Ant, what are you doing here-”   
  
“Looking for you,” Ant whispers, his eyes dark and full of something that Robin can’t place. His eyes flicker down to the screen of Robin’s phone. “Oh, you saw it too,”   
  
“What-” Robin begins, but before he can finish, Ant leans in and brushes their lips together - it’s a soft, tentative kiss, almost an exploration. Robin moans into the kiss, his hand fisting into Ant’s  fireproofs. He can feel the fire coming from the younger man’s skin, can feel the sweat brushing against his face from Ant’s forehead. Ant slowly brushes his tongue over Robin’s lower lip, his hand moving to gently cup Robin’s ass -    
  
Robin suddenly realises where they are and wrenches himself away from Ant’s lips as though they burn. “Ant, what if someone sees-”   
  
“I don’t think they’ll give a shit, Robin,”   
  
Robin fixes Ant with a glare. Ant sighs, holding up his hands as though in surrender. “This garage hasn’t been used all weekend. We’re the only ones here,”   
  
Robin glances around as Ant smirks and moves in closer, his hand moving to gently cup his jaw. Robin stares into Ant’s eyes - all honey brown and gold - his lips drying at the sight. “Ant-”   
  
“I swear, nobody’s here. Our garage is next door,”   
  
Robin nods once, swiping his forehead. Everyone has mentioned how warm it is in Santiago but having to work in it in full race overalls is completely different. Ant watches Robin carefully, his eyes swiping over Robin’s sweat-slicked skin.    
  
“I have something that will cool you down. The ice cubes are melting but I hope this might do,” Ant says softly, tugging Robin over to a darkened corner of the garage. Robin takes in the sight before him. 

“Is this a bin?” Robin says, glancing at the large container in front of him, a lone rubber duck floating on the surface of the water.    
  
“I guess, but for now, it’s somewhere we can cool down,” Ant says, raising his eyebrows as he slowly peels off his fireproof undershirt. Robin watches Ant slowly, unable to take his eyes off the tanned skin that suddenly comes into view, rippling muscles that Robin knows so well just visible in the dim light of the garage. “André helped with filling it,”   
  
“He-” Robin feels the words die on his lips as Antonio’s overalls slowly pool on the floor, leaving the Portuguese man in his underwear. “What are you doing?”   
  
“We can’t let the ice bath go to waste,” Ant says, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to join me?”   
  
Robin feels his mouth drop open. “Ant, we can’t-”   
  
Ant smirks. “Who says we can’t?” He kicks off his racing shoes before he pulls himself up to the side of the bin and lowers himself in slowly. Robin can only watch as Ant’s body slowly slicks over with water, droplets slowly begin to fall down over his collarbone - he can see the smirk curving over Ant’s lips for a moment, tear droplets slowly sliding over his muscles -    
  
A splash of water hitting his chest snaps him out of the moment. He glances up at Ant who stands leaning over the side of the bin with a smile on his face.    
  
“What are you doing-” He begins, only for Ant to splash him again. He must admit, the cold water feels like heaven against his skin.    
  
“If you’re wet, you might as well join me. The water is lovely,” Ant says with a grin. Robin can’t stop staring at the droplets of water glistening over his muscular arms. Ant splashes him once again, his eyes almost pleading. Robin sighs heavily as he pulls off his fireproof shirt with clumsy hands. It’s been a while since they were alone together, and certainly not in a public place where anyone could walk in -   
  
“It’s okay, nobody is going to find us in here,” Ant says softly, his eyes trained on Robin’s pale skin as shaking fingers slowly drop the damp shirt to the floor. Robin takes his time with his overalls, shucking out of them slowly. He can feel Ant’s eyes drinking him in, taking in every inch of his body and feels the smile brush over his lips as they pool to the floor in a pile. He already feels better, the sweat-covered clothing no longer compressing his skin, but it’s still  _ hot _ . Ant holds out a hand and Robin slowly takes it, allowing the younger man to slowly tug him into the water-filled bin Ant’s calling a pool.    
  
Robin whines a little as the cold water hits his warm skin. It’s a shock to the system for a moment before the ice-cold water slowly brushes away the heat that is bursting from every pore of his skin. Ant smiles at him, his hand still curled around Robin’s as he pulls the smaller man closer.    
  
“I missed you,” Ant whispers, his other hand moving to gently cup Robin’s face. Robin feels himself move into the touch as Ant leans in and captures his lips once again.   
  
“Mmm Robin,” Ant murmurs against his lips and Robin can’t help but fall against his body, ignoring the sweat and the heat and the gentle hum from behind the garages. His arms curl around Ant’s neck as their bodies are pulled together. He focuses only on the man in front of him, their bodies tangled together in the water, the rubber duck still bobbing somewhere in the gentle waves.    
  
Ant’s hand moves into the curls at the nape of Robin’s neck as the kisses deepens, their lips falling against one another in a steady rhythm. He can feel Ant slowly move to press him against the side of the bin, his slowly cooling body pushing against Robin’s own water-slicked skin. Robin pulls away for a moment, his eyes fixed on Ant for a moment before he catches the edge of Ant’s lips, his own lips brushing over Ant’s stubble. 

  
Ant seals their lips together again, his leg moving to press between Robin’s thighs, his hand tightening on the dampening curls of Robin’s hair. Robin groans at the contact and Ant takes the opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into Robin’s mouth, slowly mapping out every inch of the Dutchman and committing it to memory.    
  
“Missed you so much,” Robin pants, his fingernails pressing into Ant’s shoulders as their bodies press against one another.   
  
“It’s been a while,” Ant murmurs as he gently pulls his lips away and begins to slowly brush them down the curve of Robin’s damp neck.    
  
He can feel the duck bobbing against his shoulder but his attention is only focused on the Dutchman, his lips slowly moving over every inch of Robin’s ivory water-sheened skin. He can taste nothing but the salt of Robin’s sweat but it doesn’t matter. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to be alone together - they have had a handful of snatched moments but it feels like a lifetime since their bodies were able to connect. Robin groans, letting his head fall to the side as Ant’s mouth pepper over his skin. He can feel Ant’s snort against his neck, the light breath falling against his dampened skin -    
  
“Sorry to interrupt,” André’s voice cuts through the hum and the splash of water. His expression is blank, but Robin can see the smirk that curls over his lips. “But Sam’s about to do his superpole lap and they’re looking for you,” He says, nodding at Robin who can feel his cheeks heat up with blush.    
  
“It’s okay, Robin. He knows,” Ant says softly. “Thanks, man,” He directs his attention to André for a moment.   
  
“No problem. I left you guys some towels, not that you noticed with how busy you are,” Robin can see the smirk deepen as the German turns on his heel and leaves the garage, carefully pulling the door closed behind him.    
  
Ant sighs under his breath, stealing another kiss from the corner of Robin’s mouth. “I suppose we will finish this later. Hopefully in a real bath,”    
  
“Sounds good to me,” Robin murmurs, smiling as he captures Ant’s mouth in response. 


End file.
